He Returns
by scaledawn25466
Summary: ALWAYS PT 2 :D I will try to update regularly. Life continues with the dysfunctional Snape/ Trent/ Potter Family!
1. Chapter 1

*****AUTHOR NOTE!*****

Hiya! I'm still alive! And I'm sorry if I pissed anyone off because I teased with a sequel! ;) So, as promised: Une sequel! :D

*****AUTHOR OUT!*****

In the deepest depths of the cave, a tiny form shuddered. Its breathing was laboured and each movement brought a spluttering cough, as if the creature was somehow drowning on dry land. It's skin was raw and slimy, as though it had been scraped off with some blunt tool.

Suddenly, a small glowing light floated across the room, casting an eerie light around the cave.

"Master?" A voice called faintly. "My Lord?"

"Yessssss?" The tiny creature hissed, its voice strained and hoarse.

"My Lord!" A man scurried across the floor, stumbling slightly in his haste. "I have found you! At last!"

"Ahhh..." The creature gasped. "I know you!" A pause occured as the second figure knelt before the tiny form. "Bartemius Crouch... Junior!"


	2. Chapter 2

"No."

"Daaaad!"

"You asked me, you have recieved my verdict!"

"Meanie." Harry put on a dramatic fake pout.

"Harry James Potter you were attacked, tortured and posessed. You were blinded, have barely regained your vision and you are arguing with me over a day trip to Diagon Alley?"

"Umm... Yes?" Harry was confused as to whether or not he should answer at all. "Well... C'mon dad! It's the Christmas holidays!" Snape sighed and gently massaged the bridge of his nose.

"Fine. You can go."

"Yesssss!" Harry yelled.

"Under several conditions!" Snape added.

"Aaawwwwww." Harry deflated.

"One: you will remain under adult supervision at ALL times!"

"But-"

"Two!" Snape continued. "You will not purchase ANY products that fall under the Hogwarts contraband category! And three: you will enjoy yourself, clear?"

"Yes dad!" Harry raced out of the room to go and phone Ron.

"Walk!" Yelled Snape as Harry clattered down the stairs. Sighing, he turned around, just in time to spot Gracie attempting to sneak around behind him and reach the stairs undetected.

"Merlin!" She hissed quietly.

"Don't think I didn't hear that young lady!" Snape spun to face her. "Where did you anticipate sneaking off to?"

"Umm...Downstairs?" She grinned sheepishly. "To... to go and get a glass of water?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?" Snape tapped his foot lightly on the wooden floor.

"Aski- telling." Gracie quickly changed her cocky tone as she realised that Snape was not joking. "I'll be in the kitchen!" The teen who quickly exited via the stairs, leaving Snape to pick up a couple of battered looking text books that had been sitting in the hallway.

"Honestly!"


	3. Chapter 3

"My lord, we are nearly ready." Bartimus Crouch Jr knelt before the chair upon which the dark Lord Voldemort was sat. "The only item to collect is-"

"Blood of the enemy..." Voldemort's snake-like voice hissed.

"Yes my lord."

"You know who that must be."

"My Lord, I am afraid there are too many people who view you as their enemy."

"But only one has defied me and lived!" Voldemort roared. "Bring me Severus Snape!"

"Day plan." Snape began, his tone not unlike the one he used while teaching. Placing a plate oftoast on the table. "At appropriately one fifteen, we will all Floo to the Weasley Residence. From there, Harry Ron and Hermione will depart alongside Mr Weasley. Gracie, you and I will remain at the Burrow until their return. Clear?"

"Crystal." Harry grimaced slightly. He was glad that his dad was letting him go at all, but he really hated the way he had to be so formal! He hid his frown by munching solemnly on a piece of toast.

"So what am I doing all day?" Gracie asked, her expression slightly grumpy as usually occurred when she was required to talk to others.

"I believe that Molly -Mrs Weasley- has decided that spending an afternoon baking cookies is necessary for you to partake in." The corner of Snape's mouth twitched into a slight smile.

"Ooh!" Gracie clapped her hands together. "Can I take my recipe book? I'm trying to get some nice things to make at home."

"If it's anything like that casserole, I'm not trying it!" Harry grimaced at the memory.

"That was one time!"

"I'm sure it will be lovely!" Snape interjected. "Now go and get ready! Get your coat, get your book, make sure you have your wands-"

"I'm gone." Gracie quickly walked out of the room.

"Ditto!" Harry grabbed a pair of trainers and ran out towards the coat rack.

Snape cleared the table with a flick of his wand, putting the plates into the sink. The plates immediately cleaned themselves and floated back to the cupboard.

Eventually, Gracie and Harry were deemed ready to leave the house.

"Side-apparition." Snape said simply. "If you both take my arm..."

CRACK!

The trio stood in front of the Burrow.

"Oh Merlin!" Gracie staggered and fell onto the grass. Harry looked rather pale.

"Are you alright?" Snape asked, genuinely concerned. "Side apparition often causes some travel-sickness like symptoms." He produced two small vials. "Here, drink this."

"What is it?" Gracie asked skeptically.

"A remedy for all the unpleasant side effects you may be experiencing."

"Cool!" Harry grabbed his vial and quickly uncorked it, swallowing it in one gulp.

"Indeed." Snape handed Gracie her potion. "Its relatively simple, I can show you how to brew it if you wish."

"Yes! I want to make potions again!" Harry positively bounced with enthusiasm. "Can I make something blow up?"

"Your enthusiasm for pyrotechnics troubles me. I fear you have spent too much time with Mr Finnegan." Snape could not disguise his smile as he walked towards the red front door.


	4. Chapter 4

******AUTHOR NOTE!******

Many thanks to Pamy91 for my being my first follower! :) Please review guys!

******AUTHOR OUT!******

"That's it!" Mrs Weasley encouraged Gracie, whilst flicking her wand at a bubbling pan. "You've got to keep the dough even if you want neat cookies!"

Running the marble rolling pin over the chocolate chip dough, Gracie giggled as she attempted to blow her fringe out of her eyes.

"Oh, let me fix that for you dearie." Mrs Weasley pulled a bobby pin and fixed the hair with a quick movement.

"Thank you!" Gracie smiled.

"No problem dear!" Mrs Weasley turned to pull out a batch of tiny apple tarts. Arranging them on a plate amongst the ever growing plate of goodies, she floated the tray back into the oven.

"I can't wait to be of age!" Gracie griped.

"Don't rush it!" Molly smiled kindly. "You don't want to waste your time at Hogwarts!" She sighed. "I remember when Arthur and I met... We were just fourth years and it was so exciting-" Gracie giggled a little, causing Mrs Weasley to snap out of her memory. "Alright then missy, get back to rolling!"

"Yes ma'am!" Grace pretended to snap to attention.

"That's more like it!" Molly placed her hand on her hips in mock irritation. "Ginny?" She called from the doorway. "Are you helping or not?"

"Coming mum!" Ginny hopped down the rickety stairs into the kitchen. Unfortunately, as she entered her elbow caught on a large jar of jam, knocking it from the table towards the floor.

"Aresto Momentum!" The jar froze, as if frozen in time, and Mrs Weasley stepped over to pick it up.

"Sorry mum!" Ginny looked stricken.

"Don't worry sweetheart! No harm done!" Mrs Weasley squezzed her daughter's shoulded affectionately.

"Okay, that was seriously awesome Mrs Weasley." Gracie grinned at her.

"Magic very often is!" She agreed, placing the jam on the sideboard.

More of Harry's shenanigans coming in soon!


End file.
